Do the Right Thing
Hey guys, it's me, Cleverpelt. (Or Sky). So, I'm writing this stroy called Do the Right Thing. It doesn't really have a plot, but I'd appreciate it if you read it. :) ☺I support HawkxIvy☺ 17:19, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Main Characters: Ivywhisper: Silver tabby she-cat with white paws, and a very fluffy white underbelly. She is a long-haired cat with emerald eyes. She has the speed of an adder lunging, despite her long fur. She is headstrong yet gentle, and an insult from her could scorch a tree. Roselight: Dark ginger she-cat with a white muzzle leading down into a white chest. She is slower than her sister, but her fur is short. She has a long sweeping tail and a two-faced personality. She can be very sweet and nice on the outside, but on the inside her mind is warped and her evil is disoriented. ---- A shot to have a true mate A broken promise A murder in the Clan And one chance to Do the right thing Chapter One Ivywhisper stared in dismay, in true rage, at the body on the ground. Her friend- no, her best friend, was lying dead, in a pool of blood. “Why her? Why? Why her?” Ivywhisper howled to the sky. The dark clouds answered back with an ominous rumbling. Shadowfang walked over to her and rested his tail tip gently on her shoulder. “StarClan was calling for her,” he meowed softly. “Well than StarClan is stupid and cruel,” spat Ivywhisper, turning around. Shadowfang looked hurt. He padded over to Roselight. Yeah, give her all the glory. It’s not like ''her ''best friend just died. Ivywhisper scowled at her sister. A raindrop dropped down onto her nose. “A storm is coming,” muttered Weedpelt, putting herbs in their position for the ceremony. More rain pelted down, like ice slicing through Ivywhisper’s broken heart. Loud thunder crackled in a cloud above. A thin lightning bolt sliced through the air. Humidstar looked up, rain bouncing off her pale yellow pelt. “Lightning! Everyone to their dens!” The Clan fled. Ivywhisper gritted her teeth. We’re called StormClan for a reason. Roselight looked out from the warriors den. “Ivywhisper?” She asked. “I’m staying here,” growled Ivywhisper. Roselight drew back her lips with a snarl. “Ivywhisper. You come in this den right now. If you don’t, I won’t tell you a secret.” She meowed. Ivywhisper twitched her ears. “A secret?” Roselight smiled. “Yes. A secret. When the storm lets up, meet me by the wading pool. I’ll be there, promise.” “The wading pool? Okay.” Ivywhisper trotted into the warriors den, her whiskers drooping. And not just because of the rain. The rain lightened. Ivywhisper stood up quietly, trying not to wake anyone. But she failed. “Ivywhisper?” Shadowfang lifted his head sleepily. “Where are you going?” “None of your business,” she retorted. Shadowfang looked taken back. “I’m sorry,” she meowed softly. “Blizzardsky’s death has just shaken me up.” Ivywhisper was relieved when she saw a smile across Shadowfang’s face. “That’s alright. How about a walk this evening?” He asked. “Perfect.” Mewed Ivywhisper. She got out of the den and padded to the wading pool. “Roselight? Roselight!” Ivywhisper called. “Where are you?” She broke a promise! Ivywhisper couldn’t help feeling a little hurt. Suddenly a maniacal laughter filled the area. Roselight stepped out from the darkness of the trees. “Roselight!” Cried Ivywhisper. “Hello, dear sister. Oh, little promises. Like the one that killed your best friend.” Laughed Roselight. Ivywhisper drew back her breath “You!” Ivywhisper leaped on her sister. “You!” Roselight seemed to know her every move. She countered it with an even more powerful attack. Somehow, she ended up on top of Ivywhisper. “You better not tell anyone what I did or you will pay.” Roselight tightened her grip on her sister. “I won’t! I won’t! Just let me go.” Meowed Ivywhisper. Roselight released her, and they walked back to camp. Ivywhisper heard a familiar mew... Blizzardsky’s mew. “A rose has thorns, Ivywhisper. Don’t let anyone get hurt by them like they hurt me.” Chapter Two “What has happened to you two?!” Weedpelt looked in dismay at the sister’s pelts. “Fox.” Meowed Ivywhisper quickly. “Gone now. Went to CedarClan’s side of the border.” Weedpelt let out a sigh. “Come into my den,” He snapped. “You better not tell,” hissed Roselight. “I won’t.” Meowed Ivywhisper quietly. “A rose has thorns.” No surprise. “Don’t let anyone get hurt by them.” Stop it, stop it, stop it! “Like they hurt me.” Get out of my head! She turned around. Blizzardsky was standing in front of her. She was wearing a tendril around her neck with a star attached to it. “B-B-Blizzardsky.” Ivywhisper’s friend was no longer drenched with blood. She was sparkling with starlight. “Roses might look pretty, but they have a dangerous personality.” Blizzardsky warned. She disappeared. Ivywhisper turned back around and followed her sister into the medicine cat den. “Nice night, isn’t it?” Asked Shadowfang. “Sure is.” Mewed Ivywhisper. She twined her tail with his and stared off into the stars. Shadowfang’s gentle breath soothed all her worries. Blizzardsky was from StarClan. StarClan cats always talked in riddles. The prophecies might not have been about Roselight. But they probably were. Why would her sister do this? She always got what she wanted. The attention of all the toms. The warmest nest near the center of the den. But not leadership. I will not let her kill anyone else. Just then, she popped out of the bushes. “Hello Shadowfang!” Meowed Roselight cheerfully. “Want to see something cool?” She asked. Shadowfang hesitated. “Alright. But only a few short moments. Ivywhisper and I are hanging out.” “Don’t worry. This won’t be long.” Cooed Roselight. Shadowfang followed her into the trees. Shadowfang is taking a long time, Ivywhisper thought. She went to go look for him. She found him and Roselight with her claws in his neck. “It seems you are on a quest to kill everyone I care about.” Snarled Ivywhisper. She hurled herself on Roselight. “Shadowfang! Run!” Cried Ivywhisper. Shadowfang ran without looking back. “Stop. Now.” Ivywhisper sunk her teeth into her sister’s leg. “Why should I?” Asked Roselight. Ivywhisper looked in the direction Shadowfang ran. “Because I won’t let anyone hurt him.” “Ever.” Category:Warriorlover12345's Stories